


Orion and Gia

by TweetyBird711



Series: My Best Friend's Brother [3]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, First Crush, First Dates, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TweetyBird711/pseuds/TweetyBird711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gia has a crush on her best friend's Emma older brother Orion. See what happens when Emma find's out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orion and Gia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the right’s to Power Rangers they belong to their respective owners. I get the names from Saban’s Power Rangers Mega Force. I made the story up. Tell me want you think of the story.

Gia and Orion

For the longest time Gia has had a crush on her best friend, Emma, older brother Orion. Back when Gia meet Emma in second grade. There were times were Gia would came over to Emma’s house to play. When Gia first laid eyes on Orion was when Gia came over to Emma’s house one Saturday morning. Emma was excited that day because her best friend was coming over, and they were planning on watching Saturday morning cartoon’s all day. When Gia got up, she got dressed, told her dad that she was going over to Emma’s house, then walked to Emma’s house, and Gia knocked on the day.

The door opened, and Gia said, “Who are you?”

The person that opened the door was Emma’s older brother Orion.

Orion said, “I’m Orion, Emma’s big brother and who are you?’

Gia said, “I’m Gia, Emma’s best friend.”

Orion said, “O, so you are the famous Gia that Emma keeps talking about, well come in.”

Gia walked in and sow Emma and Orion’s parents, Tommy and Kimberly Oliver, in the kitchen making breakfast.

Emma walked into the living, sow Gia and said, “Hi Gia.”

Gia said, “Hi Emma.”

Emma and Gia hugged, walked to the kitchen and Gia said, “Hi Mr. and Mrs. Oliver.”

Tommy and Kimberly smiled, and Tommy said, “Good morning Gia. “

Kimberly said, “Good morning Gia, did you eat breakfast this morning.”

Gia said, “Not yet, when I got up this morning, I walked all the way here before I eat breakfast.”

Kimberly said, “O, well please join us for some breakfast.”

Kimberly set the table for five people, served breakfast, and then Emma invited Orion to join her and Gia to some Saturday morning cartoon. Orion started to really like Gia and Gia has also started to really like Orion.

Three years later, Gia came over to Emma’s house to do some homework with Emma. When Gia got to Emma’s house, she knocked on the door, and Orion answered the door. When Orion opened the door, he sows Gia, he blushed, and when Gia sows Orion she also blushed.

Gia said, “Hi Orion.”

Orion said, “Hi Gia, here come in.”

Gia walked into the house, Orion called Emma, and Emma came into the living room. Emma hugged Gia, and then she and Gia went to Emma’s room to do some homework.

Then five years later, Emma and Gia are juniors in high school, and Orion is a senior in high school. In school, Emma hangs out with Gia, her twin brother Troy (also Emma’s boyfriend), Noah and his boyfriend Jake. Sometimes Orion would hang out with his little sister and her group of friends.

One day, Emma was walking home with her boyfriend Troy holding hands, Gia, Noah and his boyfriend Jake, and they were also holding hands. When Gia sow that she was the only one without someone holding her hand she felt a little out of place. When they group of friends got to Emma’s house, Emma kissed Troy good bye, Gia went with her best friend into her house to do some homework. Then when Emma and Gia were doing there homework, Orion came home, Gia blushed a little when she sow Orion, and Orion also blushed a little when he sow Gia.

After that Orion went up to his room. Gia went to the kitchen, to get something to drink. When she pasted throw Orion’s room, she noticed that Orion’s door was not fully closed, she picked throw and sow Orion working out. Gia liked what she sow because her some Orion shirtless, she sow all of Orion’s muscles and she wanted to go into the room and touch all of Orion’s muscles. But she didn’t, walked backed to Emma’s room and finished her homework.

On Friday when Orion sow Gia with her group of friend’s talking.

He went up to Gia and said, “Hi Gia what are you doing tomorrow?”

Gia said, “Nothing, why?”

Orion said, “Well, I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me.”

Gia was shocked because she couldn’t believe what was happening.

Gia did have a crush on Orion and she said, “Sure, I would love to go.”

Orion smiled and said, “Awesome, I’ll pick you up at 12:00pm.”

Gia smiled and said, “Ok, see you tomorrow.”

Orion walked away smiling to himself. Emma over heard everything; Emma and Gia went to the girl’s restroom and talked about what happened.

Gia said, “Your brother, just asked me out on a date.”

Emma smiled and said, “That’s great Gia, and so what are you going to wear.”

Gia said, “I don’t know, can you came over to my house after school, to help me out, then tomorrow help me do my make up and look alright for your brother.”

Emma smiled and said, “Sure what are friend’s for.”

After school, Emma walked with her best friend and boyfriend to their house, and Emma was going to help out her best friend find the perfect outfit for her date with Emma’s older brother.

The next day, Emma went over to her boyfriend’s house to help her best friend out with her make up. When 12 pm came along, Emma was not done putting on Gia’s make up, Orion knocked on the door, and Troy opened the door.

Orion said, “Hi Troy is Gia yet.”

Troy said,” No, but I think Emma is almost done with Gia’s make up, and here came in.”

Orion came in; he was wearing a silver button up shirt, with blue jeans and some blue converse. Then Emma came to the living room, "boyfriend and big brother I present the beautiful Gia."

Gia walked into the living, she was wearing a yellow sundress with some sandals.

Orion and Troy were speechless, then Troy went up to his girlfriend and said, “Nice job on my sister.”

Emma blushed and said, “Thank you, I know Gia looked really beautiful.”

Orion said, “So Gia are you really to go.”

Gia grabbed her purse that had her phone, keys to her house and her wallet, and said “Really to go.”

Orion walked Gia to his car, Orion being a perfect gentleman open and closed to door to his car for Gia.

Then out of nowhere Emma said very loud, “Have a good time Gia and Orion.”

Orion and Gia smiled and Orion drove off to the theater. When they got to the theater Orion asked Gia what movie she wanted to see.

Gia said, “I really want to see the new Star Wars movie.”

Orion said, “Ok, two tickets for Star Wars please.” Orion paid for the tickets, then he paid for popcorn, soda and some candy that Gia wanted.

After the movie, Orion takes Gia to a nice restaurant that his parents take him and Emma one time. After that he and Gia take a nice long walk around the park. Then he takes Gia home.

Gia said, “Thanks for the wonderful date Orion.”

Orion smiled and said, “No problem Gia, here let me walk you to your door.”

Orion being a perfect gentleman open and closed the door of his car for Gia. Then they walk to Gia’s front door. Gia kissed Orion on the lips for a good minute and in that minute Orion felted Gia’s tongue in his mouth, then Gia opened the door and walked into her house. Once she was in Orion walked to his car and drove him. When Gia got home, she sows Emma and Troy sitting on the couch with a movie. Emma sow Gia walking in and she wanted to now anything.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me want you think.


End file.
